The acceptability of bath seats for use by young children is determined by many major safety considerations, including the stability of the bath seat and the inability of a child seated in the bath seat to either slip off it under the seat restraint or climb out of the seat. Other considerations are the comfort of the child, the accessibility of the child by the caregiver bathing it, and the ease with which the bath seat may be mounted for use in a bath tub.